Tout ce que tu ne liras jamais
by Liesel Malefoy-Maxwell
Summary: Harry écrit des lettres à Drago, mais ne les envoie jamais. Il nous fait part de ce qu'il ressent après leur rupture. M, 2-shot.
1. Tout ce que tu ne liras jamais

Bonjour !

Voici le résultat des derniers délires en date de mon pauvre cerveau malade. Vous êtes prévenues !

**Titre**: Tout ce que tu ne liras jamais

**Résumé**: Harry écrit des lettres à Drago, mais ne les envoie jamais. Il nous fait part de ce qu'il ressent après leur rupture.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer** : c'est à la fabuleuse JK ROWLING qu'il faut donner des sous, pas à moi (et oui, même si mon histoire vous a plu ! La vie est quand même sacrément mal faite !) ^^

**Avertissement de l'auteur** : dans le cadre d'une reflexion fake-littéraire, je me suis dit 'mais pourquoi le lemon est toujours à la fin ? C'est vrai ça, la conclusion est souvent la même... !' Je me suis donc auto-investie d'une mission assez foireuse, il faut le dire : écrire **le lemon en premier**. Ne soyez pas surprises, donc, si ça commence fort, je vous rassure, il y a quand même une histoire, après , si si, je vous jure, allez voir si vous ne me croyez pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Tout ce que tu ne liras jamais<strong>

Une bouche qui s'écrase sur une autre. La semaine a été longue. Ils se sont manqués.

Et leurs langues tentent de se le prouver. Elles se trouvent très vite. L'habitude, surmontée d'une forte dose d'envie.

Ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Les doigts de l'un serrent tellement les épaules de l'autre qu'il est obligé d'interrompre le baiser pour les détacher. Il aura des marques le lendemain, mais peu lui importe. Il est heureux de sentir que l'autre a besoin de lui si fort.

Il caresse doucement les doigts de son partenaire, avant de les embrasser un à un. Il aime sentir ses doigts sous ses lèvres, sur son visage. Mais ces moments de douceur ne font pas partie du contrat. Pour conserver l'illusion, il commence à lécher les doigts avec une grande application, puis à les prendre en bouche, les suçant avidement.

Ce geste associé au petit air effronté qu'il arbore excite beaucoup son partenaire qui se sent définitivement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Quand il esquisse un geste pour l'enlever, il se fait réprimander : « Tut-tut, pas si vite jeune homme ».

Il y en a un qui souhaite visiblement prendre les rênes ce soir. Et l'autre ne voit rien à y redire. Il aime toujours ce que l'autre lui fait, alors s'il lui prend des envies particulières, surtout, qu'il n'hésite pas !

Il se rend compte que l'autre a profité de son court moment de réflexion pour attraper ses deux mains et les réunir derrière son dos. Il a l'air de vouloir qu'elles y restent. Soit.

Aucun des deux n'a la passivité dans le sang, mais ils aiment jouer. Et ils savent endosser certains rôles si le jeu en est pimenté, et le plaisir augmenté.

Ils continuent à s'embrasser, mais les mains de l'un commencent à voyager sur le corps offert de l'autre. Elles flattent les flancs, qu'elles savent sensibles. Elles migrent ensuite vers les fesses, zone érogène s'il en est. Mais ne voulant pas aller trop vite, l'une d'entre elles remonte vers le torse agréablement musclé.

Elle flotte un instant, semblant hésiter entre le pectoral droit et le gauche, avant de remonter derrière la nuque. Alors que sa jumelle est toujours occupée à pétrir un postérieur moulé dans un jean, la main commence à masser le haut de la nuque, arrachant un soupir d'aise à son partenaire, qui décidément n'a pas à se plaire de la situation.

Il apprécie et savoure les deux massages avec autant de plaisir, et se retient de gémir lorsque son partenaire le rapproche de son corps et de sa bouche, approfondissant encore le baiser.

Après quelques minutes d'un tel traitement, il est tel que son amant le veut : entièrement détendu.

Ce dernier peut alors continuer sur sa lancée. Il délaisse nuque et fesses au profit d'une certaine chute de reins qu'il sait particulièrement réceptive au bout de ses ongles. Le grognement frustré que pousse l'autre se transforme rapidement en un ronronnement paresseux. Content de son petit effet, le dominant profite de l'opportunité qui se présente à lui pour ôter le pull de son dominé, seul rempart à ses assauts.

Il trouve très sexy de la part de son amant d'être nu sous son pull. Il est excité, et profite de mouvement de son partenaire – qui l'aide avec le pull – pour avancer son bassin, et frotter leurs erections l'une contre l'autre à un moment où l'autre ne s'y attend pas. Le hoquet qui reste coincé dans la gorge de son amant le rassure : ils apprécient tous deux cette sensation.

Maintenant que l'autre est torse nu, il peut en profiter. Il caresse, il agace, il griffe, pince, mord, puis lèche, suce et embrasse pour se faire pardonner. Son amant, qui perd pied, a trouvé appui sur le bureau tout proche. Heureusement qu'il est assis, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment en mesure de répondre de son équilibre.

Il se sent près d'exploser quand l'autre approche enfin sa main de son entrejambe gonflée. Il se cambre, forçant la caresse que son amant sadique faisait attendre. Celui-ci laisse échapper un petit rire, témoin victorieux de l'excitation si manifeste qu'il a éveillée chez son partenaire.

Accrochant ses lèvres à celles de son amant, il profite d'un baiser langoureux pour ouvrir quelques boutons et glisser sa main sous le jean. Il sourit dans le baiser en se rendant compte que le boxer qu'il caresse est déjà humide. Il ne pensait pas avoir excité son amant à ce point.

Les gémissements rauques l'encouragent à continuer ces caresses. Comme s'il avait besoin d'encouragements ! Il aime trop la sensation de ce sexe brûlant et pulsant entre ses mains pour le lâcher avant d'avoir emmené son amant très haut.

Adroit et expérimenté, il n'a besoin que de quelques gestes pour débarrasser l'autre de son jean et de son sous-vêtement, à présent devenus gênants. Il est tout habillé contre son partenaire entièrement nu et en érection. Il adore cette sensation.

Il le caresse, se gorgeant de la musique de ses gémissements et de ses grognements. Son rythme n'est pas régulier, il ne veut pas que l'autre vienne trop vite. Il veut le faire planer, faire durer le plaisir. L'orgasme n'en est que meilleur.

Quand enfin son amant éjacule dans sa main, à bout de forces et un sourire extatique sur le visage, il le regarde d'un air attendri, avant de se rendre compte que lui-même était toujours dans un état d'excitation avancée.

Il tique. Depuis quand est-il de ce genre de dominants, qui font tout le travail et ne jouissent même pas à la fin ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, avec les autres. Depuis quand l'envie de faire plaisir est-elle si forte qu'elle passe avant son propre plaisir ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à son amant alangui et sourit. Il a sa réponse : depuis qu'il est si beau après l'amour.

Mais il n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là. Après tout, lui aussi à un plaisir à satisfaire, et pour cela, il a un homme magnifique à ses côtés. Hors de question de le laisser s'endormir.

Doucement, il s'approche de son amant, passe une main sous ses genoux, l'autre derrière ses omoplates, et il le soulève agilement, avant de le jeter sans aucune douceur sur son lit. Arborant toujours son expression féline et dominante, il se déshabille complètement sous l'œil hébété de son amant, qui ne semble pas réaliser exactement ce qui lui arrive.

Une fois nu et ne portant pour tout ornement que son sexe fièrement redressé, il s'approche doucement de son lit et de son partenaire qui affiche à présent un air lubrique. Un simple coup d'œil lui permet de remarquer que l'autre est revenu de son plaisir et prêt pour un autre _round_, comme en témoigne son excitation naissante.

Il s'allonge de tout son long sur son amant, provoquant un contact des plus plaisants au niveau de leurs deux verges tendues. S'appuyant sur ses bras, il s'avance et se recule, mimant l'acte sexuel, réaffermissant la tension dans le sexe de l'autre. Puis, quand ce contact ne lui suffit plus, il attrape leurs deux sexes et fait des mouvements de branle.

Il sait que son partenaire adore cette façon de le masturber, qui décuple les sensations sur son pénis : il y a sa main, son ventre, le pénis de son amant et le ventre de son amant. Il aime aussi ne pas savoir si le sperme qui coule le long de son ventre après l'orgasme est le sien ou celui de l'autre, ça a quelque chose d'inexplicablement érotique.

Mais ce soir, le dominant ne compte pas jouir dans sa main et sur le ventre de son amant. Il a l'intention d'aller plus loin, plus _profond_. Pour bien le lui faire comprendre, il lui chuchote, d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir : « Prépare-toi. Prépare-toi pour moi. »

Il regarde l'autre dans les yeux quand il humidifie ses doigts. Le dominant n'est pas maitre de ses mains, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'allumer son amant. Il suce, il aspire ses doigts de manière si indécente, et avec un tel air de luxure sur le visage que son amant en grogne d'anticipation.

Quand les doigts lubrifiés descendent vers les fesses du dominé, le dominant les accompagne et commence à lécher l'aine de son dominé. Puis il aspire ses testicules d'un air gourmand, les fait rouler sur sa langue comme s'il s'agissait de friandises à sucer.

Puis, quand son amant commence à gigoter d'impatience, il pousse un soupir qui se veut agacé, mais qui se fait plutôt excitant, car il a bien visé, et l'air s'échappant de sa bouche est venu taquiner la verge de son compagnon de jeux.

Excité par le gémissement qu'il a provoqué, le dominant passe à la vitesse supérieure. Il prend son amant en bouche, finissant de le rendre dur après son premier orgasme. Il sait comment s'y prendre, il sait ce que l'autre aime.

Par des mouvements habiles de sa langue, il emmène son partenaire au bord de la jouissance une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, pas question qu'il s'en aille tout seul. Alors qu'il sent le sang pulser dans le sexe qu'il suce avec application, il se retire, laissant à l'autre une sensation de froid qui, combinée à l'humidité, n'est pas spécialement agréable.

Il ne dit rien, il sait que son amant ne le laissera pas dans cet état. Et il ne se trompe pas.

Le dominant, fidèle à sa résolution, commence à le pénétrer doucement. Se retenir est difficile, mais il sait que c'est douloureux, voire même dangereux pour l'autre. Et il souhaite tout, sauf faire du mal ou abimer son partenaire. Il se priverait de bien trop de plaisir !

Mais l'autre s'est bien préparé. Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir bouger comme il le souhaite à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il a déjà ressenti cela souvent, mais cette fois-ci est exceptionnelle. Cet amant est si imprévisible ! Alors qu'il est pénétré, il trouve encore la force d'aller titiller sa prostate de ses doigts, de telle sorte que le dominant sent le plaisir affluer de partout, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense.

Les sensations qu'ils se procurent sont indescriptibles. La communion qu'ils vivent est pleine, complète, totale. Le plaisir, quand il déferle en eux, vague d'une puissance encore inconnue, les fauche en plein vol.

Le dominant s'écroule sur son dominé. Le silence n'est rompu que par leurs souffles courts. La sueur refroidit sur leurs corps abandonnés.

Un coup de baguette du dominé, et les voilà secs, et propres. Les draps semblent tout à coup très accueillants, presque autant que les bras de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endorment, entrelacés, satisfaits, du sommeil du juste.

Et rien ne semble jamais pouvoir troubler cette paix qui règne dans la chambre, qui règne sur leur repos.

* * *

><p><em>« Voilà trois mois que je sais que c'est fini entre nous.<em>

_Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Tu ne me parles plus, ne me dis plus bonjour, tu ne me regardes même plus. Je sais que je n'ai plus aucun intérêt à tes yeux. Je sais que tu as peut-être déjà couché avec d'autres. Tu les as peut-être embrassés, tu leur as peut-être dit les mêmes choses qu'à moi._

_Je sais tout cela._

_Je sais aussi que tu me manques terriblement. Personne ne m'a jamais autant manqué que toi._

_J'ai besoin de toi. Mon corps se languit de tes mains et mon rire de tes espiègleries._

_Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te blesser, de t'embrasser, de te frapper, de me perdre en toi._

_Tes bras autour de moi, voilà l'endroit où je voudrais passer ma vie. Est-ce que c'est trop tard ? Je le crains._

_« La vie est cruelle et affreusement douloureuse » dit une comptine. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'ici, plutôt ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? Maintenant je ne pense plus qu'à cela._

_Pourquoi raconte-t-on aux enfants que l'amour est beau, que l'amour est la plus belle chose qu'il puisse nous arriver ? Pourquoi leur raconte-t-on que l'amour existe tout court ?_

_J'aurais dû chanter cette comptine plus souvent, elle raconte si bien mon histoire. Je t'aurais moins ennuyé avec mes sentiments._

_Mais je te rassure, l'handicapé des sentiments que j'ai toujours été ne changera que dans un sens : je ne veux plus JAMAIS tomber amoureux. J'ignore si c'est possible, mais je l'espère._

_On m'a dit que les peines de cœur disparaissaient, avec le temps. Je le crois. Mais combien de temps encore, avant que la mienne disparaisse ?_

_Je suis si fatigué de faire comme si. Comme si je m'amusais sans toi, comme si tu ne me manquais pas, comme si je pouvais être heureux sans toi. C'est épuisant, tu sais ?_

_Et quand je suis dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil et que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, je me demande comment tu vas, si tu te portes bien, si tu penses à moi, si tes camarades de chambre entendent souvent parler de moi._

_Je me demande ce que tu leur as dit quand ils ont remarqué que nous ne voyions plus._

_Si seulement je savais ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens ! Si seulement je savais comment tu considères ce qui s'est passé entre nous !_

_Dis, quand vas-tu enfin me revenir ? »_

Mais oui, bien sûr. Comme si j'allais envoyer une lettre de ce genre a Drago Malfoy. Et ensuite nous irons prendre le thé chez Voldemort, à dos de Basilic.

Il n'y a rien à faire de cette lettre, rien à tirer de mon esprit fatigué ce soir. Tant pis.

Je recommencerai peut-être demain. Si j'en trouve la force.

C'est ridicule, je le sais, car le seul à qui j'écris ces lignes, c'est moi. Je ne lui enverrai jamais cette lettre que j'écris et que je réécris soir après soir, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais c'est tous les soirs aussi difficile.

J'ai tous les soirs l'impression de mettre complètement à nu dev ant des centaines de personnes. Ou pire, devant celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux : toi. Celle qui compte le plus, et qui n'en a rien à faire.

Je le sais, et pourtant j'ai mal.

J'ai mal de ma solitude, mal de mes espoirs déçus, mal de mon amour inutile. C'est vrai, à quoi sert mon amour s'il n'a pas de destinataire ? A rien. Rien qu'à me faire souffrir plus que de raison.

Je sais que nous n'étions que sex friends. Fuck buddies. Partenaires de jeu. Ou tout autre mot sordide décrivant des personnes qui baisent. Je n'aime pas être vulgaire, je n'aime pas dégrader le sexe, mais il faut être honnête. Tout ce que nous avons fait était de la baise.

Je sais que c'est infâme. Dégradant. Immoral et humiliant. Utiliser l'autre comme simple instrument de plaisir, être utilisé en retour.

Même si j'ai tenté de me le représenter comme un échange de bons procédés, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'en était rien. Que considérer quelqu'un comme une poupée gonflable – mais en mieux ! – finirait par me dégouter. Pas de l'autre, mais de moi-même.

_« Coucher ensemble était une erreur. Mais jamais faire une erreur n'avait été aussi agréable. Et jamais je n'ai autant aimé faire une erreur. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien qu'avec toi. J'ai envie de refaire cette erreur tous les jours de ma vie, toutes les nuits, tout le temps. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est ce pas ? »_

Je sais que ce que j'aime appeler notre « histoire » n'a été qu'une suite de nuits, certes toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, mais seulement des nuits. Et quelques regards, les jours où tu avais envie. Suivis de quelques attouchements. Tu aimais ce jeu dangereux.

Jamais tu ne m'as invité explicitement. Tu me l'as toujours fait comprendre à ta manière. Tu me lançais des regards qui me donnaient envie de me caresser pendant le cours de Potions, tu me faisais du pied lorsque tu avais réussi à me faire punir – à me faire changer de place, et comme par hasard je me retrouvais à côté de toi – tu aimais me toucher dans les endroits les plus fréquentés, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la fois où tu m'as branlé dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde. Bien sûr, tu n'as fait que deux ou trois mouvements, tu ne voulais pas que les élèves comprennent ce que tu faisais, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi excité. Ni aussi gêné, c'est vrai.

Il faut croire que tu m'as humilié de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, mais tu me manques.

Ces attouchements, qui m'ont pourtant prouvé que je n'étais rien de plus que l'un de tes nombreux jouets, me manquent.

Tes mains sur ma peau, qui me donnaient l'impression d'être un précieux trésor, me manquent.

Ta chaleur me manque.

La douceur de tes lèvres me manque.

Tes regards froids et hautains le lendemain me manquent. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraste entre ce regard et celui que tu arborais la veille dans la jouissance qui me manque.

Ton sexe en moi, tes grognements, dans lesquels j'ai toujours cherché mon prénom, me manquent.

J'ai longtemps gardé espoir. Je me suis dit que si tu ne rendais pas toutes ces humiliations publiques, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu tenais à moi pour préserver mon image.

Mais il faut croire qu'après m'avoir baisé, et t'en être lassé, tu en avais bel et bien fini avec moi. J'ai cessé de t'intéresser.

Plus de provocations, plus d'humiliations, plus de sexe.

Plus de Potter dans la vie de Malfoy, plus de Harry dans le lit de Drago.

Envolé !

Tu ne m'as pas épargné cette ultime attaque par intérêt mais par désintérêt pour ma personne.

Et curieusement, j'ai du mal à t'en remercier.

Je t'en veux, et puis je m'en veux.

_« Sais-tu que les Doloris des Mangemorts, et même de Voldemort, m'ont moins fait souffrir que mes sentiments pour toi ? Comprends moi bien, je ne veux pas te comparer à eux, tu ne leur ressembles en rien. Et tu n'es pas responsable des sentiments que je te porte. Mais je souffre. Je souffre plus que le sadique qui a inventé le sortilège de douleur n'a jamais pu se le représenter. »_

En fait, je fais semblant d'être en colère contre toi, mais je sais bien que la seule personne à qui je peux m'en prendre, c'est moi.

C'est moi qui ai accepté ce défi stupide.

C'est moi qui, sans réfléchir, t'ai rejoint dans ta chambre de préfet pour te prouver que tes provocations étaient infondées, que je n'étais pas « un puceau ».

C'est moi qui suis tombé dans ton piège comme un débutant.

C'est moi qui ai rougi de plaisir lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'attendais et que ma visite était « un tel plaisir ».

Moi encore qui ai été excité par le son de ta voix, par tes mouvements sensuels, par ton odeur d'homme.

C'est moi qui ai engagé les hostilités quand tu as enlevé ta cravate avec un sourire canaille au coin des lèvres.

Moi qui t'ai embrassé, qui t'ai caressé, qui ait défait ta ceinture, qui t'ai masturbé pour la première fois.

C'est moi qui ai répondu à tes invitations muettes avec trop d'empressement, alors que j'aurais dû m'enfuir, m'enfuir en courant de cette chambre maudite.

J'ai mal de le dire, mal d'y penser, mais c'est moi, et moi seulement qui t'ai presque supplié de me prendre, alors que je me prenais pour un « dominant ».

S'il n'y a qu'une personne à blâmer, c'est moi.

Car après tout, même malgré tout cela, si j'avais réussi à suivre les règles du jeu, comme toi, tout aurait pu se passer autrement, tout aurait pu bien se passer.

Mais c'est encore moi qui ai commencé à rêver de toi.

C'est moi qui me suis mis à penser à toi alors que je me caressais, les soirs où tu ne m'avais pas convoqué, donc pas touché.

C'est moi qui suis devenu accro à toi.

Moi qui, au fil du temps, n'ai pas su trouver mieux que ta peau d'une blancheur inégalée.

Moi qui n'aimais rien tant que passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux alors que tu me suçais.

Moi qui ai associé tes cheveux et tes fellations et qui suis excessivement excité dès que tu es devant moi en cours – je parie que tu ne le savais pas…

Moi qui n'étais plus capable de me rassasier de ton corps. Le gout de tes lèvres, de ta langue, de ta peau, de ton sexe, de ta sueur, de ton sperme. Autant de nuances de toi que je voulais toujours gouter sans jamais en avoir assez.

Mais j'aurais même supporté la dépendance physique. Certes, elle sortait légèrement du cadre de la relation seulement sexuelle et non exclusive, mais tu semblais remarquer cette alchimie entre corps aussi. J'aurais pu m'en accommoder.

Mais c'est moi, et moi seul qui suis à blâmer pour avoir commencé à t'observer à la dérobée alors que tu étais avec tes amis. A te regarder transpirer sur des traductions de Runes Anciennes. A t'espionner alors que tu entrainais ton équipe de Quidditch.

C'est moi qui ai arrêté de te regarder avec les yeux du désir.

C'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux de toi.

_« Amoureux, le grand mot est lâché. De toute façon, je pourrais bien te déclarer mon amour de manière encore plus directe, ça ne gênerait personne, vu que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes. Alors voilà, je le dis : je suis amoureux de toi. »_

Alors oui, je me persuade que je suis en colère contre toi, même si je sais bien qu'il n'y aucune raison. Oui, je peste, je t'affuble de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables, oui je pleure de rage, mais ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai.

Non, toute cette rage est dirigée contre moi, et moi seul, qui ai réussi à tomber amoureux de la seule personne sur Terre qui me méprise.

Qui me méprisait. Puis qui m'a désiré, sans m'estimer plus pour autant. Et qui maintenant s'intéresse à moi autant qu'à son premier sortilège. Qui n'en a rien à foutre en fait.

Désolé, je suis vulgaire quand je suis triste. Et en ce moment, je suis très vulgaire.

Si c'est pas malheureux. Voyez à quoi en est réduit le grand Harry Potter : à regretter le temps béni où il se faisait prendre en levrette comme la dernière des putes par le fils d'un Mangemort.

Je vous avais dit que j'étais vulgaire. Et en colère. Mais je suis certain que Rita Skeeter adorerait. J'en viens presque à regretter qu'Hermione l'ait empêchée de nuire à jamais, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait trouvé les mots pour m'enfoncer. Elle aurait su me trainer dans la boue encore mieux que je ne le fais moi-même. Elle aurait montré aux autres mon vrai visage, elle les aurait dégouté de moi, et bye-bye le héros !

Bienvenue le sodomite, ou plutôt, pas de ça chez nous, quel dégénéré !

Au moins j'aurais eu une raison d'être six pieds sous terre. McGonagall ne me demanderait pas comment je vais et si elle peut faire quelque chose pour moi à longueur de temps. Qu'est ce que je suis sensé lui répondre ? « En effet, professeur, je vais très mal. Si vous pouviez soumettre Draco Malefoy au Sortilège de l'Imperium et lui ordonner de me faire subir les derniers outrages, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Pas vraiment envisageable. Je crains qu'elle ne comprenne pas la subtilité de la plaisanterie. Mais peut-être que ça amuserait Ron.

Voilà quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas fait rire. Et dire qu'avec Dean et Seamus, étions les plus bruyants de la Grande Salle, dire que rien ne nous arrêtait quand nous avions commencé ! Depuis quand l'ambiance est-elle si morose à notre table ?

_« Tu me bouffes. Tu as pris tellement de ce qu'il y avait en moi ! Je sacrifie mes amis, mon rire, mon bonheur à toi, un connard fini qui n'est même pas au courant. Je suis stupide. Je sais que tu ne le mérites pas. Que tu ne me mérites pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais commander quoi que ce soit. Tu ne mérites pas mes larmes, mais si je m'obstine à te les offrir, je suis le seul en cause. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, et apprécie. Je suis pathétique. »_

Combien d'heures ai-je passées dans mon lit, à attendre un signe de ta part ?

Je me recroquevillai. Position fœtale, recherche d'un bonheur depuis longtemps perdu.

Hermione m'a trouvé comme ça, une fois. Foutus psychologie féminine, langage du corps et intelligence surdéveloppée. Elle a compris. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde et s'est glissée contre moi, épousant mon corps du sien. Comme je le faisais avec lui. J'ai éclaté en sanglots et elle m'a apaisé. Maman Hermione.

C'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Elle me faisait du bien, je m'endormais dans ses bras.

Jusqu'à ce que Ron nous surprenne. Il n'a rien dit, mais le bruit de la porte qui claque m'a réveillé –et a dû réveiller tout le château si vous voulez mon avis. Hermione m'a fait un sourire contrit, et est partie lui parler.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit après qu'elle l'ait bâillonné pour l'empêcher de hurler, mais depuis je me sens un epu mal à l'aise d'être collé à elle, si proche du lit de Ron.

Alors je m'arrange pour pleurer quand je la sais occupée.

Je sais qu'elle souffre de me voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire pour moi, mais elle et Ron s'aiment.

Et je ne peux souhaiter à personne d'être aussi malheureux que je le suis. Je leur donnerai toutes les chances d'être aussi heureux qu'on peut l'être. Ensemble.

Je sais que mon bonheur n'a aucune chance de survie, alors j'ai vraiment envie de tout faire pour que leur histoire réussisse. Pour qu'ils soient aussi éclatants de bonheur que je suis triste.

Leur faire éviter mes erreurs, c'est peut-être vivre son histoire d'amour par procuration, mais je m'en accommoderais.

J'en ai assez de pleurer. Combien de larmes ai-je versées sur notre amour perdu ? Trop. J'ai été trop triste, je me suis trop lamenté sur ce trou dans ma poitrine, ce manque si cruel, ton absence que rien ne peut combler.

Oui, ils existent, oui, tu me manques, mais il faut que je pense à autre chose, que je cesse de me remémorer les moments que nous passés ensemble. , dès que je suis seul.

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tout me revient à l'esprit. Le sexe, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Nos joutes verbales, avant de passer à l'action, et parfois même alors que nous faisions l'amour.

Je pense à certains de tes regards, ceux qui n'étaient pas hautains, ceux qui étaient prédateurs, ceux qui étaient remplis de ton orgasme, ceux qui ses ont faits complices. Ces regards que je n'ai que très rarement vus, mais qui m'ont toujours empli de bonheur.

_« Tu m'as ensorcelé. J'ignore comment tu as réussi là où toutes ces filles ont échoué, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : je suis complètement dépendant. Je suppose que tu pourrais me faire faire beaucoup de choses. Je prie pour que tu n'apprennes jamais ce que je ressens, et pour que ça s'en aille aussi vite que possible. Mais comment mes sentiments disparaitront-ils si je te vois tous les jours, toi, tes manières, tes yeux, ton accent aristocratique, tes fossettes… ? »_

Ces regards qui m'ont donné envie de le connaitre, de l'entendre parler, plaisanter, rire.

Ces regards qui laissaient transparaitre sa personnalité.

Je me souviens surtout que ton regard le plus révélateur a sans doute été celui que tu porté à ma cicatrice. Pas l'éclair, non, tu pouvais voir cette cicatrice tous les jours. Le plus intéressant a été ta réaction face à cette ligne qui me barre le ventre, cette diagonale d'un rose violacé qui se détache sur ma peau plus claire.

Tes doigts qui caressaient mes flancs se sont immobilisés, tu t'es couché à mes côtés comme si cette zone méritait un traitement particulier. La pulpe de tes doigts a effleuré mon côté gauche, sans appuyer, comme si tu avais peur que ça soit douloureux. Puis, au fur et à mesure que tu descendais vers mon bassin et ma hanche droite, la caresse s'est faite plus sensuelle, sans cesser d'être révérencieuse. Puis tu m'as pris en main et j'ai oublié jusqu'à mon nom.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, mais après réflexion, j'ai compris que c'était sa manière de me dire merci d'avoir éliminé Voldemort, de lui avoir rendu sa liberté.

J'ai compris que Drago ne savait pas parler. Il savait discuter, et toucher. Mais pas parler.

Lui et moi avons toujours utilisé nos corps comme moyen de communication, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

_« Nos corps. Nos mouvements. Notre odeur. Notre sueur. Mes rêves. Toutes les nuits, je te revois. Tu es si beau, tu es si bon. Tes dents, tes lèvres, ta langue de pute (je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'expression, mais ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi doué…) étaient trop bons._

_T'avoir en moi était une sensation extraordinaire. Ta queue me manque. »_

J'essaye, j'essaye aussi fort que je peux, mais il me semble simplement impossible d'oublier tout ceci.

On dit qu'il faut la moitié du temps qu'a duré une relation pour s'en remettre.

Conneries. Il faut bien plus que cela.

Lui et moi, ça a duré trois mois et deux nuits. Au bout de trois mois et deux nuits, est ce que j'ai l'air remis ?

Selon « la sagesse populaire », selon Parvati, Lavande et leurs magazines, je devrais avoir réussi à passer à autre chose il y a plus d'un mois.

Alors pourquoi est ce que ça fait encore si mal quand je te vois ?

Pourquoi ton rire m'écorche-t-il le cœur ? Pourquoi tes yeux me font-ils pleurer ? Et pourquoi la simple vue de ton corps me torture-t-elle ?

_« Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. »_

C'est généralement ce genre de pensées en tête et les larmes aux yeux que je parviens enfin à dormir.

Ma routine sans toi est en place. Elle consiste principalement en :

1. Penser le moins possible

2. Sourire le plus possible

Mais je ne parviens à donner le change à personne. Je n'arrive à sourire que lorsque tu es dans les parages je veux te donner l'impression que je vais aussi bien que d'habitude. Mieux si possible, mais ce n'est pas dans mes capacités tous les jours.

_« Je t'aime encore, et ça m'énerve. »_

Les jours passent vite. Trop vite ? Non. J'aimerais qu'ils passent encore plus vite s'ils doivent me rapprocher du jour où je ne t'aimerai plus.

Ce matin, cela va faire quatre mois.

Et je dois me lever. Faire comme si de rien n'était pendant toute la journée. Passer devant lui, comme s'il n'était rien, rien qu'un petit con qui a décidé de se ranger, qui ne m'emmerde plus et sur lequel je ne peux même plus de me défouler.

Je crois que j'en viens à regretter moins nos nuits torrides que l'époque où nous nous battions constamment. Si j'avais au moins la possibilité de t'éclater l'arcade, de te fendre la lèvre, de te faire un bel œil au beurre noir, comme au bon vieux temps, je crois que je serais moins triste.

Malheureusement, ta politesse affectée et ton indifférence qui n'ont rien de provoquant m'empêchent de me jeter sur toi. Je ne peux pas passer pour l'agresseur, sachant que nous ne nous sommes pas battus depuis plus de six mois.

Merlin, que tout ça me manque !

Encore un matin, encore une traversée de la Grande Salle, encore un regard que je dois retenir de jeter dans ta direction, encore mes yeux que je garde baissés au cas où tu regarderais dans ma direction. Tu ne dois rien savoir de ce que je pense.

Mais la clameur qui monte dans la salle me fait relever les yeux.

Je te vois, baguette levée, exécutant un _Wingardium Leviosa _parfait. J'ai besoin de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir détacher mes yeux de ton visage concentré. Puis j'aperçois l'objet de toutes les attentions.

C'est un origami, un magnifique oiseau tenant une rose dans son bec. J'ai du mal à réaliser en le voyant voler qu'il s'agit d'un morceau de parchemin plié et replié, mais je sais les merveilles dont tu es capable avec tes mains.

Il y a beaucoup de suspense car ton messager vole lentement il est comme toi, il parade. Tu veux que tout le monde voie à quel point il est réussi. Tu fais plus que transmettre un message à quelqu'un – car il est évident que le parchemin enroulé sur lui-même et qui forme la fleur est un message – tu fais une annonce publique.

Ce que tu vas annoncer, je l'ignore. Je l'ignore et je le redoute.

La force de ma jalousie me surprend souvent. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui est si spécial pour toi qu'il mérite ce genre de mise en scène. Surtout quand moi, je n'y ai pas eu droit.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes – j'ai besoin d'un instant pour me donner la force de supporter ce qu'il va se passer avec un air digne – je ne vois pas qu'il s'éloigne de la table des Serpentards, qu'il passe au-dessus de la table de Serdaigle, qu'il se dirige vers la table de Poufsouffle sans perdre de la hauteur.

Certains poussent des soupirs déçus, d'autres des exclamations surprises lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que l'oiseau est destiné à un Gryffondor. Mais il ne vole pas vers moi.

Il s'approche d'une extrémité de la table, perdant de plus en plus d'altitude, puis se met à survoler les plats, frôlant les visages de tous les élèves attablés.

S'arrêtant au dessus de mon assiette.

Battant toujours des ailes.

Attendant que j'accepte son message.

Comme si je pouvais refuser ce que j'attends depuis des mois.

Je saisis délicatement la fleur, et caresse le volatile de papier comme s'il était vivant. J'espère que Drago me voit, parce que c'est lui que je caresse.

Je porte la fleur à mes narines, je la respire. J'ignore s'il l'a fait exprès, mais la fleur embaume. Elle dégage la plus douce des odeurs : la sienne.

Avant d'ouvrir ce message si mystérieux, je jette un regard que j'imagine discret en sa direction. Ses yeux semblaient attendre les miens. L'expression que j'y lis m'est totalement inconnue. Il y a comme une lueur… Une lueur indescriptible qui me plait.

Et il y a son sourire. Pas un sourire satisfait, ni un sourire mauvais, et encore moins un sourire éclatant, mais un petit sourire heureux. Un sourire comme on en voit rarement chez Draco Malefoy.

Retenant mon souffle, essayant vainement de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur et d'empêcher mes mains de trembler, je déroule avec précaution la fleur-message.

_« Harry,_

_Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il fallait conserver ses papiers personnels très précieusement, ou les brûler ?_

_Sans quoi ils pourraient tomber dans de très mauvaises mains. Dans des mains _serpentardesques_…_

_Et après une dizaine de lettres, ces mains qui ne t'ont jamais considéré risqueraient de te voir d'un autre œil._

_Au bout d'une centaine de lettres interceptées, il pourrait même pousser un cœur au serpent._

_Ne t'a-t-on jamais prévenu du péril de faire tomber amoureux de soi Draco Malefoy ? »_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Merci d'être arrivées jusqu'ici, merci de m'avoir lue ! J'aime bien les reviews, aussi, mais moi je dis ça... Je dis rien ^^<p>

Liesel M.M.


	2. Tout ce que tu sauras, un jour

Lecteur, lectrice, bonjour !

Merci d'être ici, de lire, d'apprécier (ou pas), de ressentir (ou pas), bref, de partager une petite aventure avec moi !

L'écriture, en ce moment, est une expérience assez expérimentale, donc je ne vous promets rien, j'espère simplement vous emporter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Tout ce que tu sauras, un jour...**

Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy et je suis un imbécile.

Je suis forcé de reconnaitre cet état de fait, malgré la blessure cruelle que cela inflige à mon ego. Mais celui-ci a été tellement malmené ces derniers temps qu'un coup de plus n'y changera pas grand-chose.

Alors oui, je reconnais tout : oui, Potter était un pari, oui, le mettre dans mon lit a été d'une simplicité enfantine, alors que j'imaginais cela impossible. Il faut croire que je l'idéalisais déjà.

Oui, j'ai aimé. J'ai tout aimé, du début à la fin. Oui, Potter est incroyable.

Moi qui me croyais parfait, j'ai trouvé mieux que moi. Ironie du sort, celui sur qui je m'acharnais s'est avéré être le type le plus ahurissant que je connaisse. Comment j'ai dépassé les horribles lunettes, les vêtements ridicules et les cicatrices ? C'est simple, je l'ai vu nu. Sans vêtements, ni lunettes.

Simplement paré de ses cicatrices, témoins inconscients de son courage.

J'ai compris qu'il ne se vantait pas de ses exploits, il se contente de les porter, inscrits en lui.

J'ai compris qu'Harry ne pouvait pas être dissocié de Potter, et que ce personnage était d'une beauté qui défiait tout ce que je connaissais.

J'en ai pleuré.

Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, bien sûr, jamais je ne lui aurais montré mes émotions.

Mais je lui ai dit, plus tard. Je lui ai dit et répété. Là encore, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire, mais je devais lui dire. Lui dire toute cette beauté qui se dégageait de lui. Lui dire toutes ces émotions qui montaient en moi.

Je n'étais pas amoureux, non, j'étais simplement soufflé. Hébété. Perdu. J'ignorais qu'il existait des choses aussi prodigieuses que Potter. Des choses qui étaient à l'opposé de mon éducation. Des choses que j'avais consciencieusement appris à mépriser, et qui m'ont ému aux larmes quand je les ai découvertes.

La douceur du cou de Potter, ses bras puissants. Sa virilité, sa fragilité.

Ses apparentes contradictions, qui auparavant m'avaient paru stupides, et qui se résolvaient d'elles-mêmes. Simplement lui, Harry Potter.

Pas Potty, pas Potter, pas Harry. Harry Potter. Une seule personne. Un homme.

Que j'ai détesté pendant sept ans. Que j'ai baisé une nuit. Que j'ai appris à connaitre, et avec qui j'ai passé de très bons moments. Avec qui j'ai rompu de la pire des façons : en l'ignorant.

Je le reconnais, c'était minable. Je suis minable.

Encore un pari. Merci, les gars.

Mais aujourd'hui, le nouveau pari, c'est de le récupérer. Le récupérer ? Quelle blague. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il m'ait un jour appartenu.

Et si appartenance il y a eu, c'était dans l'autre sens. C'est lui qui a pris possession de moi, qui a pénétré à travers tous les pores de ma peau pour venir habiter les moindres parcelles de mon corps. Il est entré une fois, et il n'a plus jamais voulu ressortir. Il faut avouer que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le chasser de mon esprit, ou de mon corps d'ailleurs.

Alors il s'agirait plutôt de le conquérir. Et si lui faire baisser sa garde sur un plan sexuel a été relativement facile, lui faire comprendre que je le veux, entièrement, complètement, exclusivement et sans compromis risque d'être compliqué. Surtout après l'avoir si méchamment jeté.

Comment lui dire que ses fesses ne me suffisaient plus ? Comment lui dire que son corps n'était rien pour moi, rien si le reste n'était pas accessible ? Comment lui faire comprendre que si je me suis éloigné, c'était uniquement pour me sauver ?

Comment faire pour gagner ce pari ? Comment oser l'approcher alors que je le vois tous les jours dépérir un peu plus, _par ma faute_ ? Comment ne pas lui faire encore plus de mal que ce que j'ai déjà fait ?

Toutes ces cicatrices que j'avais l'habitude d'admirer… Qui ornent son corps et ne disparaitront jamais. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que peut importe à quel point je l'ai blessé, il s'en remettra. Les cicatrices du cœur, elles, ne sont pas si indélébiles. Il oubliera. Aucun de ses amants ne lui posera la question, je serai tout simplement absent de la fresque de sa peau.

Impossible. Cela ne peut pas se produire. Cela ne _doit _pas se produire. Il n'a pas le droit de m'oublier.

De toute façon, nous souffrons tous les deux. Il faut faire quelque chose. Pour moi, pour lui, et pour le pari.

Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai un plan. Je suis Draco Malefoy, je m'en sortirai toujours !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Être un Malefoy est vraiment l'un des plus grands plaisirs de mon existence. Identifier avec la plus haute précision les intérêts de toutes les parties, échafauder un plan des plus ambitieux, le réaliser avec audace, et récolter les fruits de mon intelligence. Y a-t-il plus grand plaisir au monde pour un Serpentard ?

Y a-t-il plus agréable que de ne plus rien avoir à faire après avoir rallié Hermione Granger à sa cause ? Cette fille était si prévisible, si…Gryffondor. Un petit discours, exposé de la situation, même pas besoin de larmes (elle n'y aurait pas cru), et je l'avais déjà gagnée. J'ai certes dû reconnaitre certains torts dans cette affaire, mais selon mes calculs, Harry Potter valait bien que j'abandonne un peu de ma mauvaise foi naturelle.

Elle a dit m'avoir observé avec attention, et avoir bien remarqué que j'étais moi aussi tombé amoureux. Je ne vois pas du tout comment elle a pu s'en rendre compte.

Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle m'attendait, et qu'elle pensait que je viendrais la voir plus tôt. Mais je pense qu'elle voulait simplement me provoquer. Me faire un peu payer la souffrance de son meilleur ami. Elle s'imagine que je l'ai mérité. Je n'ai pas osé la contredire sur ce point.

Elle a accepté de m'aider, en me faisant parvenir certains documents. J'ignorais alors de quoi il pourrait s'agir.

Elle m'a dit d'attendre quelques semaines, et plusieurs « livraisons », avant de contacter Harry. Elle m'a dit que la manière serait tout, lorsqu'il s'agirait de le reconquérir (je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la corriger : « conquérir ». Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais le Veracrasse le plus idiot que Merlin ait créé).

Elle m'a dit que si je ne m'y prenais pas très bien, tout son plan (« notre plan », nouveau regard de Veracrasse) tomberait à l'eau, et qu'elle ne pourrait alors plus grand-chose pour moi. C'est bien, je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup de pression.

Une semaine plus tard, je reçus au petit-déjeuner un paquet, délivré par un hibou de l'école. Je commençais à me poser des questions, surtout qu'en l'ouvrant, je ne trouvais qu'un autre paquet, un peu moins volumineux. Qui s'amusait à se moquer de moi ? Une étiquette attira mon attention : « _Ne pas ouvrir en mauvaise compagnie._ » Granger. Elle n'avait qu'à signer Gryffondor, cela aurait eu le même effet !

« Mauvaise compagnie » ! Il faudrait tout de même que j'explique un jour à Granger que la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais pu entreprendre cette opération de conquête de Potter était l'approbation et les encouragements de ma maison, au travers de ce pari. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des yeux, et elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir le bien de ses amis. Serpentard fonctionnait différemment, tout simplement.

Une fois mes amis partis, je profitai de ma solitude pour découvrir ces fameux documents : des lettres qui m'étaient destinées, des extraits de journal intime sur des feuilles volantes, des notes, des phrases, des citations,… De la part d'Harry. Des textes, tous en rapport avec notre relation.

J'ignore quels mots seraient capables de décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant.

Le sentiment soudain que ce que l'on croyait passé et disparu pour toujours était vivant. L'espoir. La surprise. L'incrédulité. Le soulagement. Le bonheur. Une vague de Harry Potter qui m'a submergé d'un seul coup, et qui m'a porté loin, très loin. Au-delà du bout du monde.

L'amour, je crois.

Et les paquets sont arrivés. De manière irrégulière, deux, trois, quatre fois par semaine. Toutes les lettres d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il voulait me dire sans jamais me l'envoyer. Tout ce que je ne devais jamais lire. Tout ce qui m'a rendu amoureux.

Amoureux. Je me rends compte que c'est un mot stupide, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre pour décrire ce que j'étais, ce que je ressentais. Alors je l'ai gardé. Je l'ai nourri. Je me le suis répété, parfois, le soir, avant de m'endormir. Je le voyais, dans mon esprit, grossir de jour en jour. Et c'est lui qui m'a inspiré le moyen, le moyen parfait de reconquérir Harry.

Oui, je dis bien « reconquérir ». Parce que j'ai aussi réalisé que tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu était juste là, à portée de main. Et j'avais tout gâché. Sans le savoir, sans le vouloir presque, j'avais déjà conquis Harry. Et sans aucun effort, en étant simplement moi-même.

Le reconquérir exigeait donc que je sois particulièrement moi-même, et que je fasse même un petit effort. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde saurait. Et cela me rendrait heureux.

J'avais déjà soumis mon plan à Hermione. Pas dans les détails, je voulais qu'il soit le premier à le découvrir dans sa totalité, mais elle avait validé le déroulement général des opérations.

J'avais prévu d'attendre encore une semaine avant de passer à l'action, mais le dernier paquet m'avait inquiété. Il disait renoncer. Il disait qu'il allait laisser ses sentiments disparaître. Il était las, fatigué de m'aimer sans retour, de tout me donner et de ne rien recevoir. Je ne pouvais le laisser faire une chose pareille ! Des sentiments si précieux ! Si longuement consolidés, si bien entretenus, si forts, si intenses, si beaux !

Je devais l'arrêter. Ou plutôt, je devais l'encourager, il devait m'aimer.

Après avoir reçu toutes ses lettres, lui écrire en retour (et lui écrire une lettre courte et percutante, afin de m'assurer qu'il la lirait jusqu'au bout !) s'est avéré difficile. Très difficile. Combien de brouillons froissés, déchirés, raturés, jetés à travers la chambre, de rage de ne trouver les mots exacts ? Combien d'essais infructueux ? Combien de déclarations trop tendres, que je savais invraisemblables ?

Toutes ces tentatives avortées, tout ce que tu ne liras jamais.

Tout ce papier gâché, support inadapté. Le papier brûle, se déchire, tombe en poussière, se dissout dans l'eau, est détruit à la moindre occasion ! Comment une chose aussi friable, aussi éphémère pourrait-elle porter des sentiments aussi durables que les miens ? Ridicule.

Les mots ont fini par venir, après les larmes de frustration. Concision. Mon cœur en trois lignes. Un calcul simple : la lettre n'avait pas besoin des détails. J'avais pris la décision de lui raconter les détails. Dans le creux de l'oreille, à même sa peau, au plus profond de ses fesses. Il saurait tout, par ma voix. Vecteur bien moins dérisoire, c'était acceptable.

Le sort fut moins compliqué. J'avais toujours été l'un des meilleurs en Sortilèges et en Enchantements. Une seule nuit blanche, et le tour était joué. Le lendemain matin, tout était prêt.

Même moi. J'aurais aimé dire que j'avais le trac, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais triché, je connaissais ses sentiments et j'avais accepté les miens. J'étais sur le point de me déclarer devant toute l'école, et je n'avais pas la moindre chance d'être rejeté. Tout bien considéré, j'aurais dû être le sorcier le plus confiant au monde !

Je n'en étais pas là. Mais j'avais la confiance de ceux qui ont conscience de faire ce qui doit être fait, et d'être les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Peut-être que cela ne marcherait pas. Après tout, même en magie, le risque zéro n'existait pas...

Mais je devais le faire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je le devais à Harry, je me le devais à moi-même et à notre relation (et pas du tout à tous les Serpentards qui me devraient 50 Gallions dès demain, cela n'a joué aucun rôle). Je le devais, au nom de ce qu'Harry avait éveillé – réveillé ? – en moi, et qui sans lui n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Alors je l'ai fait.

J'ai sorti cette fameuse lettre, celle qui m'avait coûté tant d'efforts.

Je me suis levé, seul, alors que tous mangeaient bruyamment.

Ma concentration a fait taire toute la tablée Serpentard.

Mon sort a attiré sur moi l'attention des professeurs. Rassurés une fois qu'ils ont vu qu'il était inoffensif, certains n'ont pu s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du vol de mon oiseau de papier.

Toutes les tables se sont tues, une à une, suivant la progression de mon messager.

Et puis il l'a vu. Il l'a remarqué. Il n'a pas immédiatement compris qu'il lui était destiné.

Et puis il a su. Il n'y a pas cru, mais l'oiseau s'est posé devant lui.

Il a respiré ma fleur et il a compris.

Délicatement, lentement, il a déplié la lettre. A-t-il savouré le regard de tous les autres sur lui à ce moment-là ? Je ne pourrais en jurer, mais je crois que pour une fois, il a aimé cela.

Et puis il l'a lue. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Et puis son sourire.

_Tout ce que je ne lirais jamais, hein ? Et pourtant, je crois que j'ai bien fait pour une fois, de fouiner dans les affaires des autres, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Je n'étais vraiment pas partie pour le faire, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ! (même s'il n'est pas aussi structuré, aussi clair, aussi soigné que je le voudrais... mais c'est si souvent le cas !)<p>

Merci à vous, d'être arrivé-e-s jusqu'ici, grand aventurier ! Liesel être contente-contente ! Liesel faire bisou ! Bisou bisou bisou !

Liesel M.M.


End file.
